


Blindness

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Silver Fox Saturday, Temporary Blindness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg Lestrade is temporarily blind and not coping well with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindness

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Silver Fox Saturday on Tumblr

It’s only temporary, just hang onto that, it’s only temporary.  Everyone has said that you’ll be able to see again in less than a week.  But it wouldn’t hurt to take a tiny peak.

“Don’t do that!” And a hand is removing your fingers from trying to lift the bandage.

How did Sherlock get in the room without being noticed?  If you lost one of your senses weren’t the others supposed to improve?  So why hadn’t you heard him come in?

“If you can’t leave the bandages alone then John will arrange for you to go straight back to the hospital.  You know that you were only allowed to leave because he promised to take care of you.”

“Sherlock, surely you understand.  I need to see.”  That sounds pathetic.

“Your eyes will recover, but they need to rest.”

“But what if they don’t?  I’ll lose my job.  I’ll be left with nothing.”  Great, now you’re panicking.

“You’re not supposed to get stressed either.”  A sigh.  Wonderful, within a couple of minutes you’ve managed to piss Sherlock off.

“Here.”  Sherlock has come closer.  What’s he planning to do?  Oh!  That wasn’t what was expected.

***

When John returns later he finds Sherlock lying on the bed with Greg asleep in his arms.

“It was the best way to stop him removing the bandages.”


End file.
